Where are you now?
by KyGazer
Summary: The mysterious phantom sixth man has disappeared once more from the lives of the GoM and this raises questions as they never heard anything from him since highschool. Where are you now?
1. Where are you now?

**I love Kuroko no Basuke and this is my first Fanfiction for this fandom! Hope you like it!**

**un betaed (if that's a word!)**

Throughout middle school a special group called the Generation of Miracles always hanged out together. They were the closet thing to friends, but others see them as a bunch of weirdos as they could only see a short red head with a complex, a megane with a weird obsession, a freakishly tall guy that eats a lot, a lazy ganguro and a whiny blonde crybaby. Perhaps their appearances wouldn't be considered weird at all but they were constantly talking to an empty space of air beside them.

Through bad times and good times they supported each other at that solidified their friendship even though how mad it must have looked to strangers. The basketball spectators were impressed on how much they manage to stick longer as they were sure that their friendship would crumble easily due to clashing personalities within the team but unknown to them there was an extra man, the so called phantom sixth man.

He was their glue and their anchor throughout their middle school years, the one they thought, despite being invincsible, would stick around for years to come but yet...

The mysterious phantom sixth man disappeared from Teiko Middle School and basketball life at the last year of middle school.

The Generation of Miracles had absolutely no clue of his location, even the omniscient Akashi Seijuro didn't even know where he was. They searched everywhere for him but he simply vanished into thin air, his parents weren't much help as they were constantly over seas plus the grandmother was in China at that time visiting relatives.

This caused them to sink deeper into their arrogance and confusion when he left,Momoi could only look on sadly as she watched them sink. They almost have given up hope of ever finding him until they heard he enrolled into a no name school called Seirin. It was Kise who found him first then the rest quickly followed.

After spending three years in High School competing in basketball matches ,which the GoM grudgingly thought it was the best three years of their life by far, they moved onto college. Coincidently nearly all of them went to the same college, Tokyo Univeristy, save for Kagami who went back to America with Himuro after receiving sports scholarships.

Everybody thought that all of them would still be together after forging firm bonds on the court but there was one person missing. The person that was like glue and brush, sticking and mixing new and old friends together, wasn't there. He wasn't on the list of enrolled students in the university even in other universities up and down Japan.

Again Kuroko Tetsuta disappeared, others thought he will come in at the second semester while others thought he wouldn't come back at all. The GoM took a neutral stance in this debate but deep down they belived Kuroko would re appear into their lives again.

However that wasn't the case as eventually they all graduated and went off to their different paths of life.

Akashi inherited the company and it would be an exaggeration to say that with his leadership he controlled half of Japan.

Midorima became a famous surgeon, saving thousands of lives and is well liked by everybody despite his weird interest in Oha-Asa.

Murasakibara opened up a bakery and his pastry was hot in demand by the public be it rich or poor.

Aomine flew to America with Momoi at his side and is famously known to have fights with Kagami on the court but can easily work well with him. Momoi became a manager for the team.

Kise became a world famous model and his schedule is always tightly packed with many companies, brands and photographers demanding he should pose for them.

The rest of team members also went off to do amazing things such as Kiyoshi opening up a summer camp for kids who can't play sports due to their disability. All of them became adults and all them, especially the GoM, thought of their teenage years.

The drama, the action, the excitement, the highs and the lows.

It would be cruel of them to forget about Kuroko. After all he lead a no name school to victory after defeating Rakuzan and making the GoM less cocky and arrogant in their attitudes towards people and basketball.

So the question in everybody's lips:

"What are you doing right now Kuroko?"

**So I hope you all like that. I apologise for any misspelling or any blundering mistake! There's a first time for everything!**

**I'm thinking of doing chapter two or just leave it as a one shot. If you want a chapter two pick either :) or a ; D. Please tell me in the review.**

**Choose wisely as the endings may differ.**

**as per usual, fave or follow!**


	2. Part 1

**here is chapter two! Thanks guys for following this story! Self beta!**

**I do not own KnB except this story idea.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Heathrow Airport<span>_

I stared at the Passport Control and realised the significance of this trip which I didn't really think of much before hand when I booked tickets for a flight to Tokyo. Once I walk past this line it would be goodbye Heathrow and hello Tokyo.

I clutched my hand luggage which was a satchel that contained a book to read on the flight, my iPod, laptop and an invitation tucked into the book as a bookmark, the invitation was for a college reunion in some university in Tokyo. Who sent me this remained anonymous and after much badgering from fellow co-workers and a client I gave in.

They claimed that I needed rest and I should meet up with old friends I haven't seen for a long time.

Sighing I opened up my laptop and using the airport's wifi I began to surf the internet and occasionally filled out a few paper work. All of this was to kill time whilst waiting for the plane bound for New York and from there I would get a transit flight to Tokyo.

_'I'm going to meet a client anyway. Might as well work on holidays' _ I thought as I typed in a few words on the keyboard.

_JFK Airport_

_Few hours later_

There was a new bounce to my step as I was finally free from the meeting with the client. Though I can tolerate most personalities of life there was a certain few that I would be uncomfortable with like a certain red head I know. He is scary like he is a devil incarnate but he did make a good captain however a certain thought came to my head, '_Maybe he's like that baby from Devil's Due'_ but I just laughed it off and proceeded heading towards the Gate where my plane awaited.

It didn't take long for me to get there as I easily weaved through the crowd and surprising a few people. I laughed quietly thinking that my trick would never get old, perhaps I have been to deep into my thoughts cause next thing I knew I dumped into a darkly tanned young man with deep blue hair. I apologised quickly and went off and not hearing on what that young man had to say.

_"Oh sorry" Aomine said as he felt something dump into him, he turned around to apologise but saw no one there. He scratched his head in confusion,_

_"Oi Ahomine, hurry up!" Yelled Kagami as he was a few paces ahead of him. Beside stood Himuro who was nodding in agreement._

_Aomine bristled at that nickname but his mind was still pre occupied by that bump, though people would say he was just being paranoid he couldn't help but think of a certain encounter in the past._

_"What's wrong Dai-chan?" Asked Momoi looking curiously at her childhood friend,_

_Aomine just shook his head and continued to walk, "Ah,nothing I thought I felt something",_

Settling myself down on the plane chair I quickly whipped out my phone and sent a quick text as we are always reminded to turn off our mobile phones by the plane staff. As I was on the process of sending it I heard an announcement about a flight being delayed due to some seating arrangements. I quirked my eyebrows at this and decided to see what the problem was. Soon enough I got my answer as one of the air hostess asked me if I wanted to take a seat in Business class. Confused at the offer I asked her, " Why?"

She smiled, she had a nice smile, and answered my question " Well one of our airline patrons decided that he needed a seat mate and so we selected a passenger at random".

She must have noticed that I still looked confused and decided to lean in as if she was giving away a secret "But between you and me our patron is actually the internationally famous model called Ryouta Kise! You are so lucky!".

At her comment I just smiled lightly but it was too late for me to decline as she swiftly picked up my stuff and briskly walked over to the afore mentioned place. I sighed as I have no choice to follow.

Quickly I caught my first glance of Kise but he was already knocked out on the seat and beside him was an empty seat where the fan girl was. I was lectured by Kise's manager and the true reason as to why I got this seat. Apparently the fan girl was a mixture of a stalker and paparazzi rolled into one which caused problems especially when the fan girl attacked a woman called Satsuki Momoi even though Momoi only came to say hi. As for me getting the 'privilege' of seating beside the famous model it was a request from the model himself though the circumstances behind it were strange.

_'Kise-kun' called the manager,_

_Kise's ears perked up when he heard his name being called,_

_'Hai manager-san?' he asked as he looked up at her_

_'I saw something weird' She answered as she tucked away the hand luggage into the over head carriage. Being a celeb you would get certain benefits such as being the first to get in._

_'What do you mean?' Kise asked curiously,_

_'You know that picture you have of a boy with blank blue eyes?'_

_He nodded his head and urged her to continue,_

_'Well I saw a person like that a while ago while we were walking to this plane'_

_'Did you!? We must have that person_

_meet me!'_

_'You're still not giving up?'_

_'Nope'_

_Halfway through the plane journey _

I turned a page of the book I was reading which was very engrossing but a yawn to my right caught my attention. It seemed as if the model was beginning to awaken as I observed him but he was half asleep as he turned his head towards me and gave half a grin.

"Hey Kurokocchi" he muttered happily before rolling his head over to the other side and fell asleep once more. I smiled fondly as I remembered that being a model must be really tough, I lightly poked him at the ribs "You've worn yourself out" I muttered before going back to my book.

_Arrival at Tokyo_

I quickly left the plane and rushed through the airport building. I was late! Thanks to that delay it'll take a longer time to reach at the appointed location. Thanks to my ability to easily weave through throngs of people I managed to get through and hail a taxi. I relaxed against the seat and took out my iPod, turning it on I tapped on the Reminder icon and saw 7 names. I smiled at those familiar names and ticked off 4 names I found.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks every one! I didn't think I would get a good number of followers! Here's Part 1 of Chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy.<strong>

**Btw who do you think this person is?**


	3. Part 2

**thanks guys for the fav and follows! You've made my day :)**

**as usual I don't own KnB but this story and it is un betaed**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tokyo Day 1<span>_

Apparently the best place to get a good European styled breakfast was from a famous patisserie just a few streets down from where I was staying at. It was managed by a violet haired giant of a man whose specialities in vanilla made his shop famous and people from different social classes flooding to him.

Funny, I wanted a continental breakfast even though I am originally Japanese but after spending the rest of my life in Europe the taste of the food grew on me. However I still kept to my Asian ways by having a bowl of rice , at least, for lunch or dinner. Eventually I arrived at the shop and as I opened the door I was immediately bombarded by the heavenly scent of fresh coffee and freshly baked goods. The store was somewhat empty due to the weekend and people wanting to have a lie in after the busy week days.

It took awhile for me to catch the attention of the shop attendant but eventually I did , though I spooked her a little bit since she was caught off guard. I gave her my order which was a nice cup of cappuccino, some almond pastry and a apple turnover, she said it would take a few minutes to prepare and left to get my order. As I waited I wondered around looking at the various pastry displayed; some looked tasty, some simple and some were luxurious to look at, eventually I came across a window that looked into the pastry kitchen where I saw the owner, the violet giant, busy preparing,of what looked like, his vanilla specialities as well some other things that looked like the colours of the rainbow. Then I heard my name being called which indicated that my order was ready, as I turned to go I bumped in a man with a beauty mark underneath his eye. We both muttered our apologises then I quickly went up to the counter to get my food, I paid for it and left a tip as I decided I would have my breakfast on the go as I walk around Tokyo city. I needed to buy dog treats.

_'Atushi, busy preparing for the reunion?'_

_'Yeah, I was asked to prepare some'_

_'Well your pastries are famous'_

_'...'_

_'Is Murochin back from America?'_

_'Yup, I wanna see how the guys are doing'_

_'They're good...What is that Murochin?'_

_'This? Oh a stress ball'_

_'That's bad Murochin'_

_'What is?'_

_'Squeezing a small ball with your bare hands is bad'_

_Lunch Time_

_Shopping __Centre_

Apparently the shopping took longer than expected which made me miss lunch time but it's a good thing that I had a Mars bar in my pocket plus a nice smoothie. I'm used to treat snacks as lunch since my line of work would require that kind of thing. Right now I was resting on one of the benches of the mall turning pages of a magazine called 'Basketball Monthly', man I remember being obsessed reading this back then. Then a pair of girls sat beside me and they're conversation was loud so I found myself accidentally listening in to their conversation.

"Ah, Haru-chan who do you think would appear?"

"I don't know Yuki. I don't have my lucky item!"

"Oh yeah, Oha-Asa said that you needed a used air-plane ticket"

"Uh huh and without it then my fortune wouldn't come true! I was hoping it would be Ichigo- kun at least!"

"Ooo, so are you still pining after your childhood crush?"

"Yuki-chan!"

By then I had left their company and headed over to the trash bin to throw my empty smoothie cup in but something glinted caught my eye. Curious I bravely put my hand in the bin and fished it out, it turns out that it was an ID card of a doctor as well as an air-plane ticket. I was about to shrug my shoulders and throw it back with my smoothie until I read it closely. It was dated very recently as well as the air-plane ticket and listening to my good consciousness I decided to return it to the owner since the hospital was on my way and a little side quest wouldn't hurt.

_Hospital_

The owner of the lost items that I found was well...grumpy throughout the day and kept making mistakes which he tried to cover, it was very unprofessional which was very unlike him. He was popular with the patients, the female nurses loved his tsundereness and his fellow colleges respected him, that surprised me as the picture of the man on the ID looked strict as he had a cold pokerface.

The hospital was big and had the reputation of having the best staff and care all over Tokyo so I was expecting a busy one and it didn't disappoint. A hospital is always busy and this was more busy than the ones I visited back west so I was distracted by the organised chaos and didn't even notice a raven haired man with a few strands falling to his eyes cycling towards me. That surprised me and I simply stared at him as he had a ricksaw which was filled with all sorts of tickets. He apologised for nearly crashing into me and I asked him what they were for.

He smiled cheerfully and replied, "Because Shin-chan lost his good luck items and he's scaring the patients.". I raised an eyebrow at that and forgave him as he cycled towards the hospital. When I arrived at the reception I gave the items to the nurse so was so ecstatic to get it that she called me her hero. I was amused and asked why, to which she replied that the green haired doctor was acting odd and kept making mistakes so the director had most of the staff to look for his lucky item so that he wouldn't lose one of his best doctors. I laughed lightly before I waved goodbye.

_'These are all wrong Takao!'_

_'Eh!? But you hardly glanced at them! How can they be wrong?'_

_'I just know it is'_

_'Ah, Doctor Shintaro san!'_

_'Yes Nurse?'_

_'A person dropped this in the hospital it's yours I believe'_

_'...Thanks Nurse...you may leave'_

_'Eh? Ara is Shin-chan happy?'_

_'o..of course not!'_

_'But that's not what I see'_

_'Please stop that weird grin Takao and I'm not that happy'_

_'Of course Shin-chan~ what ever you say~'_

_Hotel Foyer_

I sighed as I was beginning to grow frustrated which wasn't in my character to do so. These hotel staff act as if they are threading on egg shells and said that I had to wait since their patron was currently in the restaurant, dining with some CEO of a foreign company. The man causing the delay of my meal was called Akashi Seijiro and apparently he is a big shot throughout the business world. I glanced at my watch and calculated that I had a few hours at the most before I have to met up with an old friend eventually my impatience grew thin and decided to order from my room. I became disappointed as I wouldn't be able to see the Hotel's famous centre piece in the Dining room.

I trudged up the grand stairway as the architect decided to place the lifts on the first floor not the ground floor. As I was halfway up the stairs the staff suddenly lined up as the restaurant doors opened revealing an English man in a formal suit walking out accompanied by a short red haired man. They exchanged a few words as I stared at the red haired man as his aura screamed command and dominance. I f we were back in the old days this man could easily become the Emperor of Japan! Suddenly the red haired glanced over the English man's shoulder to meet my eyes as if he knew I was staring at him. Surprised I quickly walked up the stairs to my room, his nerving gaze still stuck with me.

_"Reo"_

_"Yes, Sei-chan?"_

_"..."*sigh* "Check the Hotel registration for that person"_

_"Really? Why are you so sure that he'll be here now?"_

_*Suspicious glinting pair of scissors*_

_"Are you questioning me authority Reo?"_

_"H..Ha ha of course not!"_

_"I thought so, I am absolute"_

_"Of course, Red King"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys. Im going to wrap this story up in the next 2 chapters. Didnt think it would be this long! ha ha<strong>

**Anyway please review, follow or fave and yada yada **


	4. The Reveal

**Thanks for following this story everyone! One more chapter to go and happy after valentines to you all!**

**I do not own knb but this story, Un-betaed.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hotel Room<span>_

After I finished my meal I received an apologetic phone call from the Hotel Director himself, it was about how we are not allowed to leave or check out the hotel tonight. Of course there were complaints from the guests including myself but he said it would be compensated, I couldn't accept that.

I have to leave, I did what I was told to do after I ticked off the final name and a plane with the name 'Los Angeles' on it was waiting for me.

I was told to anticipate this and after making eye contact with the red head my animal instincts told me that it was game over . Glancing around my room then peeked through the curtain I mussed on a idea which was only possible in video games, the answer was through the window and suffer a 67 ft drop to the main street. Of course that was silly and decided to do a sneaky escape like a teenager.

Maybe I'm being over dramatic about my great escape but I do know one thing I have which might allow me to escape. It was a skill a certain team mate of his has and it is called misdirection.

_Main Street_

Lowering the cap and pulling my hoodie over me I walked away from the hotel with a triumphant smile grazing me lips. I escaped successfully though the last barricade was quite tough, a man with black hair that reaches his shoulders and impossibly long eye lashes which women would envy. He was quite tough to sneak around but I'm here now, I hailed a taxi as soon as I lost sight of the hotel building. The taxi driver was nice and to explain to him about my weird clothing and my luggage I told him that I was a celeb of a genre which he wouldn't be interested in and that fans were chasing after me. As for my back pack I just told him that they sabotaged me at the hotel entrance and this was all i could salvage.

That made him sympathise with my plight and quickly drove me all the way to the airport and along the way he began to tell me stories of other celebrities that happened to be in his car and like me running away from fans. Some were interesting but others were not so into the ear and out through the other.

_Airport_

I guess that rush wasn't worth it as I discovered that my plane is being delayed by some wind turbulence. I was tired from all of that frantic running all over the place thinking that I would be delayed so I sat down in a nice cafe, food was nice so was the coffee, my favourite was the fact that they had a nice selection of reading material. I checked my watch and the plane wouldn't arrive here for the next hour or so and decided to read some of their things, I picked one up with gave me a trip down memory lane. It was a book that I read back in Middle school and ever since the first day I kept re reading it. I wonder where my copy is now as I re read the familiar plot line and characters.

An hour later I finished my book just in time when the plane arrived. I gave the waitress a handsome tip and wished I discovered this quaint cafe first when I first arrived.

I headed off towards the gate entrance of the plane and waited with the people who seemed dead with boredom as they were like me, waiting for the plane. Some had children with them, others were alone and some looked as if they were from a company.

Well this is it, I returned to Japan after years of not visiting due to the nature of my work. It was nice coming back and I might consider making more trips to visit more friends though I was only able to visit families though as it would be awkward for me to just suddenly appear to my friends and say hi. However I go see them secretly and I am glad that they are doing fine, I then remembered about a ticket for a college reunion. I was in the middle of discussing with myself when the gates opened and the crowd around me gradually came alive as they watched the gates. With them I too looked at the gate and clutched the strap of my bag.

I guess it's time.

"TETSUYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortish chapter! I think the final chapter would be long.<strong>

**Anyway thnaks for reading this story. Please FFR (fave,follow,review!)**

**Should the next p.o.v be Kuroko, The GoM or ... **

**All three perhaps?**


	5. The true reveal

**so sorry gust for the delay. You could guess that I was having a writers block and now I'm giving you the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me^^**

**once again unbeta**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Tetsuya!

Hyuga Junpei questioned himself as to how he got into conversation with Reo of all people.

He re-adjusted his glasses as he listened to him talk about what happened after they graduated.

Apparently Reo immediately applied to become Akashi's bodyguard/secretary after college and wasn't even screened or tested to see if he was suitable enough. They only took Akashi's word and that's how Reo got the job.

He wasn't bored at all and as far as Hyuga was concerned the latest adventure of Reo's at the hotel was by far the most interesting.

"So was Akashi annoyed that you let him slip past you?" Asked Hyuga,

"Beyond annoyed, I had to call Midorima for back up to calm him down"

"Seems whenever something goes past him he gets annoyed"

"Hai Hai but enough about the gossip of my life how's Riko and the baby?"

"W-well things are going well. We're expecting a son soon"

"Eh!? Congrats Coach-chin" said a new voice.

Hyuga sharply looked behind him while Reo waved a hello to the new person.

"Murasakibara- san! Why are you here?" He asked

"Now now don't be rude. See, he's carrying the food of the night!" Gestured Reo to the plate of sweets that the giant as carrying

"Oh yeah I forgot. So-" Glasses was abruptly cut off by an invading ganache in his mouth.

"Eat" said Murasakibara with a tone of finality then his eyes wondered to the doorway to see Aomine and Momoi "Ah Minechin and Sa chin are here"

The two men were left there as they watched the giant walk away.

"His still the same"commented Glasses

"That makes Sei-chan's friends interesting"

"Interesting? I think Kise's level of annoyance reached a new level" added Kasamatsu as he joined them in their conversation.

"Kise is here? "

"Yeah I was hugged to death by him a few moments ago" said Kasamatsu scratching his head in tiredness.

As if on cue a strangled scream of surprise then a wail followed by 'Aomine's being cruel to me' was heard.

"Ha ha well who has changed then?" Asked Reo out of curiosity

"Well Shin-chan's loved by everyone" barged in Takao as he put his arm around Kasamatsu's shoulder.

"That is a change" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly the group heard a loud yell of annoyance and pounding feet running away. They looked at each other and questioned as to why the GoM suddenly left the hall in a negative air.

A while back...

"Man why does it have to be Teiko of all places?" Complained a navy haired youth as he sat back in his car seat.

"Because some baka freshmen decided to put the halls on fire" replied his pink haired companion who looked out the window.

"Ha ha I would love to be there!" Said another young man with red hair "it reminds me of that April Fools joke that we did, remember?" Kagami asked as he lightly punched Himuro's arm who was seated beside him.

"It was mainly you Taiga. I was with Alex at that time"

"Ha ha Kagami was even a loner back again" laughed Aomine

Kagami bristled in annoyance as he sharply replied "Well it isn't my fault that Ahomine lacked social interaction"

"Yeah that's true" agreed the other two in the car

"Hey stop talking about me in third person would ya!" Retorted Aomine. The two mean glared at each other and the taxi driver could feel the electrical tension behind him.

If you have sixth sense you might see a panther and a tiger having a stare down at each other behind the two men.

However it was cut short by a heavy handbag knocked on their heads and a devil looking Momoi with it.

"Boys you have taken too much time of the driver and therefore caused the extra money so pay up!"

"Sorry" the two boys said fearfully and paid the driver themselves.

Himuro decided to say something as he left the car with Momoi "And that,girl, is eye rape"

They both snickered and heard an indignant 'NO!' behind them.

When the four of them entered the hall Kagami and Himuro separated as they went to say hi to other people that they knew somewhere while Aomine and Momoi met Murashakibara at the entrance who gave them muffins.

"Muk-kun these muffins are delicious!" Gushed Momoi as she ate hers with gusto. Truly the taste of strawberry was great.

"Y-yeah the resemblance looks uncanny" said a disturbed Aomine as he looked at his.

Murashakibara apparently decided to decorate their cupcakes with their faces and it was so detailed it looked so real.

The giant nodded his thanks and using his free hand he put in more jelly babies in his mouth.

Then just when he was about to say something he spotted a flash of gold coming towards them, it was one of those rare things when he was actually thankful for his height as he side step from a falling Aomine with Kise on top of him.

"Aominecchi! Momoichi! Why didn't you tell me that you arrived today. I thought it was yesterday, it was so weird having to stand there like a weirdo!" Wailed Kise

Aomine got up and managed to dislodge Kise away from him.

"The reason was to avoid you, you dope!"

"Wah, Aominecchi is being mean to me!"

"Ryouta, I suggest you stop this insolent childish behaviour"

"Seriously Kise, your acting like a five year old"

Said two voices behind them, the first belonged to Akashi and the other was from Midorima as he pushed up his glasses.

Kise was smart enough from trying to hug his ex-ex-captain but that didn't stop him from hugging the megane. However just as he was about to put his arms around a frozen Midorima he heard a crack of a lollipop coming from the purple giant as he stared at a fallen cupcake of Akashi's face on it and Kise could feel death glares emitting from him.

He held his hands up on surrender

"Sorry Murasakibaracchi... Uh..didn't mean to do that. I-I tell you what I'll buy all the chocolate from Switzerland you desire!"

That lessened the threat from one but it didn't for the other.

"So what are you going to do with my cupcake, huh Ryota? As you can see that was my face on it. It looks as if you have a death wish or something" stated Akashi as he took out a pair of scissors from his breast pocket.

Kise backed away nervously and Momoi couldn't help but laugh at this scenario.

As she laughed she spotted a dog, a husky, eating the fallen cupcake off the ground.

She would have dismissed it as some other dog belonging to someone in the hall if it hadn't been for the 16 jersey and a pair of familiar eyes that reminded her of someone.

"Tetsu2!" She exclaimed in surprise loud enough for the group to hear.

That stopped their tracks as they knew that the dog disappeared 2 days after their phantom left.

The dog barked and ran to the exit.

Hallucination must have possessed these boys to follow the dog leaving Momoi to clean up the mess that her friends' made before hand.

Where the dog lead them it lead them to the gymnasium where Aomine met Kuroko, the gym where the Miracles met for the first time before they made their name.

They glanced around quizzically but suddenly Akashi laughed. The rest looked at him as if he was a lunatic especially when he picked up a stray basketball and threw it in front of him.

"You may have tricked me once, thrice actually, but come out Tetsuya"

What comes next was a noise that could be heard throughout Japan.

"AHH A GHOST!"

Kuroko Testsuya stepped away from the shadows and petted his dog "I'm home" he said in his monotone voice but with the Miracles they could hear a trace of happiness in it.

Aomine was the first to shake out of his shock and angrily went up to his former light. Kuroko wasn't intimidated at all and said "Ohiyo Aomine-kun"

Aomine stared at the baby blue eyes attempting to calm his anger for the guy that stood before him. Who says hello so naturally as if he wasn't gone for years!? Where's the explanation !?

"Tetsu you've been gone for what? Nearly 10 years and all you can say is hey with no explanation as to what you've been doing?" he early shouted

Kuroko blinked as he expected this reaction but all he can say was "Aomine-kun you're still taller than me, even when I've grown"

The cobalt hair guy stared at him with a frown then the corners of his lips twitched until he laughed. He slung his arm on Kuroko's shoulder and have him a noogie.

"Sheesh Tetsu you never change"

"Aomine-kun you're messing up my hair" the victim slightly pouted.

"WAH KUROKOCCHI IT'S YOU" cried Kise as he took Kuroko away from the annoyed Aomine and glomped him. Rubbing their cheeks together.

"K-Kise-kun you're suffocating me" complained Kuroko but it went unheard by the blonde who continued to unknowingly suffocate him.

Kuroko would have nearly seen the gates of heaven if it's wasn't for the fact that he could feel himself being lifted by his armpits.

He stared into lavender eyes and said "Murashikibara-kun please put me down"

"But Kuro-chin you're still light" was all he said and put kuroko back to the ground. Once his toes made contact he went back to being harassed by Aomine and Kise.

"U-um Ahem it's not like I'm delighted to see you or everything but couldn't you just given us a call before hand. Not like I would bother picking you up at the airport just ask" said Midorima who calmly observed the group, Kise laughed and pulled him into the group hug. This caused the megane to blush and pushed his glasses up to hide it.

"Have all of you done fooling around yet?" Came a stern voice causing the trio to immediately break apart.

Akashi nodded in satisfaction and looked at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun"

"I trust that your flight went well?"

"Yes Akashi-kun. I can see attraction to 1st class"

"Indeed"

An awkward silence dawned among the group has they really didn't know what to do next, as delighted they are to see him Kuroko felt like a stranger to them.

Suddenly the gym doors slammed open and in walked Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu, Reo and Kiyoshi.

Momoi walked in front of the group and loudly squealed with happiness.

"Surprised?" She asked but she already knew the answer

"Satsuki!? You already knew especially you Bakami!?" Asked a shocked Aomine as he felt betrayed by his childhood best friend

"Reo, you knew about it too? Did you ever learn to tell me these important things beforehand?"

"Some friend you are" muttered an annoyed Midorima making sure that Takao didn't hear the friend part

"Hime-chin how could you" said a stoic giant as he moodily ate the rest of his sweets

"WAH KASAMATSU SENPAI KEPT ME IN THE DARK!" Wailed a blonde rolling around the floor in despair.

Their ex partners couldn't help but find it hilarious and the commotion stopped when Kuroko said

"Minna, how about a game? Miracles vs their partners? For old times sake"

The two groups smirked at that while Momoi hurriedly ran off to find a whistle blower.

"This will teach you a lesson for tricking me. Be prepared for the consequences Reo" said the Emperor Akashi

Reo sweat dropped "Now now Sei-chan"

"Hime-chin when we win buy me a whole sweet store" demanded Murasakibara

"Deal" said Himuro with an evil glint

"Scorpio's horoscope today is to lose a lot" warned Midorima

"Aren't you going to give me my lucky item of the day?"

"Yes because your lucky item is a Scorpio's defeat, coincidently it's mine as well"

"I won't hold back on you senpai"

"I don't want you to unless you want to protect that money making face of yours"

"NOOO SENPAI!"

"Heh can't believe that I'm going to play against you Kuroko"

"If I win buy me milkshakes for the night"

Kagami winced at that cause his wallet is going to suffer, why did they build MagiBurger within the grounds?

"You don't hold back do you?"

"Nope"

"Come on Tetsu and Bakagami your going down"

"Not on my watch"

Kuroko laughed and fist bumped the two of them just as the whistle blew.

Meanwhile on the plane...

I laughed to myself wondering what was happening in Teiko right now.

It was fun being there as he had always wanted to visit Japan plus he did his job by contacting the seven names.

They deserved an Oscar for an award winning performance of being oblivious.

I shuddered at the thought when the pink haired woman smothered me to death because she was going to see her Tetsu-kun.

I sighed and settled myself comfortably on my seat. This is going to be a long flight and I need to get some energy.

My last thought before I went to dream world was what colour should I dye my hair next.

Sky blue was fine but what else should I dye it to.

* * *

><p><strong>the ending seems cheesy but hey that's how the story flowed out^^<strong>


End file.
